Lord Darigan
'''Lord Darigan '''is a Korbat who is the ruler of the Darigan Citadel in Neopia on Neopets. Although considered a villain, he initially wanted what was best for his people, and eventually returned to being good. He was the main antagonist of the Champions of Meridell plot, but reformed during The Battle for Meridell, even helping defeat Lord Kass and taking his throne back. History His land was plagued by famine and poverty after Meridell stole the magical orb. Bent on revenge he spent many long years tracking down the one thing that could restore peace to his people. When he finally found the orb he began a bitter war that left Meridell devastated as his minions stopped at nothing until they returned the orb to their master. Sadly the orb worked its foul magic on him and corrupted his once honest heart. The desire for power drove him to plot the destruction of all Neopia. With the help of neopians everywhere, Lord Darigan was defeated and Neopia was saved. In the events of the Battle for Meridell plot, he's shown to have survived, but lost his memories for a time, turning feral, but being rescued by a little girl named Sally, who took care of him in secret and dubbed him "Mr. Scary." Darigan was shown to care for the child and protect her, until his memories returned while fighting off some Darigan soldiers who were attacking her. After this, he is shown to go back to wanting what is best for his kingdom, and wanting to stop Lord Kass's evil plan. Since then, he has made peace with the other kingdom. Appearance Lord Darigan is a tall Korbat who is oddly humanoid in appearance compared to other Korbats. Before the curse that befell Darigan Citadell, Lord Darigan was a white korbat with a brown beard and mane, who wore white, green and yellow robes and head adornment of some form. After the curse he became very skeletal in appearance, with what appeared to be exposed bone over his entire body. Hovever, after coming out of hiding when Lord Kass invaded Meridell, he is shown to be covered in purple flesh, suggesting his skeletal appearance to be a result of the curse on his land, and suggesting he was recovering from it. His flesh is a pale purple, and it is suggested he lost his fur. He also gained two horns portruding from his head. He has torn wings and large korbat ears that curve like horns. Personality Lord Darigan wanted what was best for his knigdom. When his Kingdom had the orb, he was peaceful as his people knew no war. However, after the orb was stolen and their land was cursed, he and the rest of his people became far more aggressive. Once he regained the orb, his heart became corrupted by its power and The Three, and turned him evil until he was defeated by an alliance between his people and Meridell. After his redemption, he seems to still be fairly dark, but still wants what's best for his kingdom, yet was willing to fight against his own to protect the little girl Sally who had cared for him, and to overthrow Lord Kass to prevent Lord Kass from making the same mistakes he did and ruining the kingdom with the war. Trivia * Darigan is one of the few plot antagonists to later redeem himself in another plot. *Unlike Skarl and Hagan, he does not have anything you can do in his castle, and instead has the gaurds chase you out. *Interestingly, Darigan painted Korbats are very similar in design, suggesting his transformation was not unique to him. Gallery Dariganschambers.gif|Present Day in his Citadel Lord darigan.gif darigan.gif Darigan Evil.jpg|Gallery of Evil picture bfmplot_13b.gif 197_lisha_darigan.gif 159_darigan.gif lg_325.gif meridell_conc1.gif evil_dari.gif 89_darigan.gif|In the Battle For Meridell Plot darigan_spec_hit.gif|Corrupted by The Orb in The Battle for Meridell 004.jpg 001.jpg 130.jpg dariganhero.jpg caption_1229.gif 021.jpg caption_633.gif caption_970.gif contestant247.gif darigan still watching.jpg 064.jpg Videos OFFICIAL Battle for Meridell Chapter 8 (Subbed) Category:Characters Category:Korbats Category:Reformed Villains Category:Gallery of Evil Category:Battledome Opponents